uzbrojeniefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wojna wietnamska
Wojna wietnamska (zwana też drugą wojną indochińską, a w Wietnamie wojną amerykańską) - działania militarne na Półwyspie Indochińskim w latach 1957-1975. thumb|300px|Mapa polityczna półwyspu indochińskiego w latach 1966 - 1967 W konflikt zaangażowane były z jednej strony: socjalistyczna Demokratyczna Republika Wietnamu (DRW) - Wietnam Północny, wspierana przez inne kraje socjalistyczne, głównie Związek Radziecki (ZSRR) oraz Chiny (CHRL) i kontrolowane przez to państwo organizacje komunistyczne w Wietnamie Południowym, Laosie i Kambodży oraz z drugiej strony Republika Wietnamu (RW) wraz ze wspierająca ją międzynarodową koalicją obejmująca Stany Zjednoczone i ich sojuszników – Koreę Południową, Tajlandię, Australię, Nową Zelandię i Filipiny. De facto stronami konfliktu były również Kambodża i Laos. Walki toczyły się na terytorium Wietnamu Południowego, Laosu i Kambodży. Amerykańskie naloty bombowe objęły także terytorium Wietnamu Północnego. Informacje Sprzęt i uzbrojenie: Strona północna: *MAT-49 thumb|292px|[[AK-47]] *SKS *AK-47 - egzemplarze produkowane w ZSRR i Polsce (PRL) *Typ 56 *P-64 *PM-63 RAK *RPK *RPD *DSzK *RPG-7 *RPG-2 *T-55 *MiG-17 *MiG-19 *MiG-21 ---- Strona południowa: *M14 thumb|280px|[[M16]] *M16 *CAR-15 *M79 *M60 *M18 *Stoner 63 *Claymore *Owen *Tomahawk *Napalm *Broń chemiczna (Tęczowe herbicydy, Agent Orange) *F-100 Super Sabre *F-4 Phantom Przyczyny wojny wietnamskiej Z chwilą utworzenia w 1930 roku przez wietnamskich komunistów Komunistycznej Partii Indochin, głównym celem ich działalności stało się zdobycie władzy na terytorium całych Indochin Francuskich i wyzwolenie Wietnamu spod kolonialnej dominacji. W latach 30-tych przewagę w wietnamskim ruchu wyzwoleńczym zdobyli komuniści. W latach okupacji japońskiej pod kierownictwem komunistów utworzono Viet Minh, a w grudniu 1944 roku z połączenia oddziałów partyzanckich powstała Wietnamska Armia Ludowa (WAL), którą dowodził Vo Nguyen Giap. 13 sierpnia 1945 roku wybuchło w Wietnamie powstanie narodowe, zaś 2 września 1945 roku Ho Chi Minh proklamował powstanie Demokratycznej Republiki Wietnamu (DRW). Francja nie miała jednak zamiaru rezygnować z imperium kolonialnego w Indochinach. W efekcie kilkuletniej, krwawej wojny z Francuzami (USA częściowo wspierały Francję, w jej ostatnim etapie wzięli udział amerykańscy lotnicy i doradcy wojskowi), Francja po klęsce pod Dien Bien Phu postanowiła podpisać traktat pokojowy z komunistami z Viet Minh. Na mocy porozumień genewskich z 1954 roku Wietnam został tymczasowo podzielony wzdłuż 17-go równoleżnika. Na północy powstało socjalistyczne państwo pod nazwą Demokratyczna Republika Wietnamu (DRW), a na południu niesocjalistyczne państwo pod nazwą Republika Wietnamu (RW). Oddziały Wietnamskiej Armii Ludowej (WAL) i działacze Viet Minhu w większości przeniosły się na obszar Wietnamu Północnego. O dalszych losach całego kraju miały, zgodnie z postanowieniami konferencji, zadecydować przeprowadzone w przyszłości wolne wybory. W 1951 roku '''ze względów taktycznych rozwiązano Komunistyczną Partię Indochin. Na jej miejsce utworzono Wietnamską Partię Pracujących (Lao Dong). Miało to sugerować, że wietnamscy komuniści nie roszczą sobie pretensji do opanowania pozostałych krajów dawnych Indochin Francuskich: Laosu i Kambodży. W Laosie i Kambodży utworzono formalnie niezależne, lecz kontrolowane wówczas przez Wietnamczyków organizacje komunistyczne: Ludowo-Rewolucyjną Partię Kampuczy oraz Pathet Lao (później także Laotańską Partię Ludową). Pod koniec lat 50-tych''' stało się jednak jasne, że wietnamscy komuniści nie zamierzają rezygnować z opanowania całego terytorium dawnych Indochin Francuskich i zjednoczenia Wietnamu. Porozumienia genewskie z 1954 roku pozwoliły im na zdobycie trwałej bazy terytorialnej i zaplecza ludzkiego. Przebieg wojny: Początek Porozumienia genewskie przewidywały przeprowadzenie wyborów po obu stronach 17-go równoleżnika (tymczasowej linii demarkacyjnej) do 20 lipca 1956 r. oraz jedność i integralność terytorialną kraju. Jednak wspierany przez USA premier Ngo Dinh Diem odwołał wybory motywując swoją decyzję brakiem możliwości przeprowadzenia uczciwych wyborów na północy. Obawiał się także porażki w starciu wyborczym z twórcą niepodległego Wietnamu Ho Chi Minhem. Zamiast tego proklamował powstanie Republiki Wietnamu. W rządach oparł się głównie na swoich współwyznawcach - katolickiej mniejszości religijnej popadając w ostry konflikt z buddyjską większością Wietnamczyków i buddyjskim duchowieństwem. Prześladował dawnych weteranów partyzantki antyfrancuskiej uważając ich za stronników socjalizmu. W 1957 r. miejscowi komuniści rozpoczęli pierwsze działania przeciwko rządowi w Sajgonie. Początkowo ograniczały się one do sporadycznych zamachów na przedstawicieli administracji i podporządkowywania sobie ludności wiejskiej na bardziej odludnych terenach. Jednak działania komunistów w Wietnamie Południowym szybko zyskały wsparcie komunistów północnowietnamskich. W 1958 roku na 15 plenum Wietnamskiej Partii Pracujących Biuro Polityczne (Lao Dong) – większością głosów podjęło decyzję o poparciu powstania komunistycznego na Południu. Od tej chwili rozpoczęto przerzucanie na terytorium Republiki Wietnamu (RW) członków wyżej wymienionej partii i żołnierzy – pierwszych kilka tysięcy wysłano do Wietnamu Południowego już w 1959 roku Podjęto też budowę tzw. szlaku Ho Chi Minha, drogi służącej do transportu na południe oddziałów wojskowych i zaopatrzenia. Szlak biegł z Wietnamu Północnego wzdłuż granicy Wietnamu Południowego przez kontrolowane przez wietnamskich komunistów tereny Laosu i Kambodży. W efekcie siła bojowa wojsk komunistycznych w Wietnamie Południowym rosła w szybkim tempie, stając się poważnym zagrożeniem dla stabilności tego państwa. W latach 1960-1965 liczebność wojsk zwanych dla celów propagandowych Wietkongiem wzrosła z 9 tysięcy do 130 tysięcy, z czego ponad 35 tysięcy stanowili żołnierze północnowietnamscy. W 1964 roku komuniści kontrolowali około połowy terytorium Wietnamu Południowego zamieszkanej przez 30% ludności. W 1960 roku z inicjatywy Wietnamskiej Partii Pracujących powstał Narodowy Front Wyzwolenia Wietnamu Południowego (NFW). Był to klasyczny front ludowy stworzony na wzór wcześniejszego Viet Minhu. Strategia tworzenia frontów ludowych została wcześniej wielokrotnie wykorzystana z sukcesem przez komunistów w wielu krajach świata, w tym w Europie Wschodniej. NFW miał sprawiać wrażenie reprezentacji większości społeczeństwa Wietnamu Południowego. Formalnie w jego skład wchodziło 30 organizacji politycznych i społecznych. W rzeczywistości był strukturą całkowicie kontrolowaną przez Lao Dong, odgrywając rolę oficjalnej przykrywki. Część organizacji wchodzących w skład NFW została wcześniej utworzona w tym celu przez komunistów, role kierownicze w nich sprawowali sympatycy lub członkowie partii komunistycznej, oddelegowani w celu "pełnienia obowiązków" związkowców, przywódców organizacji młodzieżowych czy rolniczych. Zaangażowanie Stanów Zjednoczonych thumb|left|280pxAmerykańskie interesy w samym Wietnamie były minimalne, jednak Amerykanie obawiali się, że zajęcie przez komunistów całego Wietnamu będzie krokiem na drodze do stopniowego opanowania przez nich całej Azji, zgodnie z tzw. "teorią domina". Dlatego USA pokrywały 40%, 60% a w końcu 78% kosztów finansowych I wojny indochińskiej, zaś w końcowym jej etapie wzięli udział amerykańscy doradcy wojskowi. Stany Zjednoczone podjęły decyzję, że nie mogą dopuścić do zdobycia władzy w całym Wietnamie przez komunistów i po odejściu Francuzów postanowiły poprzeć zbrojnie i finansowo antykomunistyczny rząd Wietnamu Południowego. Początkowo Stany Zjednoczone udzielały wsparcia pod postacią wysłania doradców wojskowych, jednak z czasem przerodziło się ono w rosnące zaangażowanie militarne. W wyniku zorganizowanego przez CIA w listopadzie 1963 roku puczu wojskowego zgładzono niepopularnego w społeczeństwie Ngô Đình Diệma jednak nie udało się ustanowić stabilnej władzy w państwie. W lipcu 1964 roku nowy amerykański prezydent Lyndon B. Johnson wydał rozkaz zwiększenia obecności militarnej w Wietnamie Południowym. Wysłano tam doradców wojskowych zwiększając łączną liczbę wojsk USA w tym kraju do 21 tys. Od połowy lat pięćdziesiątych CIA prowadziła tajne operacje dywersyjne przeciwko Północnemu Wietnamowi. Polegały one na nocnych rajdach zwerbowanych i przeszkolonych na Tajwanie południowowietnamskich, nacjonalistycznych chińskich (tajwańskich) i południowokoreańskich komandosów przerzucanych łodziami rybackimi do Wietnamu Północnego, gdzie niszczyli oni ważne gospodarczo i militarnie instalacje brzegowe. Ponieważ prędkość takich łodzi była bardzo mała często zdarzało się, że stawały się one łupem północnowietnamskich okrętów patrolowych. Aby temu zaradzić Amerykanie postanowili wyposażyć południowowietnamskie drużyny dywersyjne w bardzo szybkie kutry torpedowe klasy Nasty. Zrewidowany plan akcji dywersyjnej nazwano OPLAN 34A i pod nadzorem Marynarki USA wdrożono w życie w 1963 roku. Dla ochrony całej akcji postanowiono użyć okrętów US Navy patrolujących wody przybrzeżne Wietnamu Północnego w ramach pomocniczej operacji Desoto. Jednocześnie marynarka wojenna Wietnamu Północnego chcąc przechwytywać szybkie łodzie typu Nasty zanim wysadzą one dywersantów lub ostrzelają instalacje brzegowe w Wietnamie Północnym znacznie zwiększyła ilość patroli swoich kutrów torpedowych na wodach międzynarodowych wzdłuż przewidywanych tras ich kursowania. 31 lipca 1964 roku '''amerykański niszczyciel USS "Maddox" wznowił misję specjalną (wspieranie działań komandosów południowowietnamskich na dwóch wysepkach Wietnamu Północnego), która była zawieszona przez 6 miesięcy. Okręt na wodach terytorialnych Wietnamu Północnego został zaatakowany przez trzy północnowietnamskie kutry torpedowe, które prawdopodobnie wzięły go za okręt południowowietnamski. W odpowiedzi na atak USS Maddox, ze wsparciem lotniskowca USS "Ticonderoga", zniszczył północnowietnamski kuter torpedowy i uszkodził dwa inne. Sam odniósł niewielkie, powierzchowne uszkodzenia od ognia 14,5 milimetrowego wielokalibrowego karabinu maszynowego. USS Maddox wycofał się na wody południowowietnamskie, gdzie dołączył do niszczyciela USS "C. Turner Joy". '''4 sierpnia 1964 roku USS Maddox i USS C. Turner Joy ponownie patrolowały wody międzynarodowe u wybrzeży Wietnamu Północnego. Ze względu na sygnały o ataku torpedowym, obie jednostki rozpoczęły intensywny ostrzał celów widocznych na radarze i manewry w celu uniknięcia trafień przez torpedy. Powojenne ustalenia (m.in. komisji senackiej USA) niezbicie dowiodły, że nie było ponownego ataku na okręt USS Maddox. Incydent z 4 sierpnia był albo pomyłką obsługujących radar marynarzy lub świadomą mistyfikacją administracji prezydenta i CIA. 7 sierpnia 1964 roku '''Senat USA zatwierdził rezolucję w sprawie Zatoki Tonkińskiej, która dawała pozwolenie prezydentowi Johnsonowi na eskalację działań zbrojnych przeciwko Wietnamowi Północnemu. Wyniki głosowania w Kongresie - 416 głosów "za", nikt się nie wstrzymał i nikt nie był przeciw. W Senacie "za" głosowało 88 senatorów, a 2 było "przeciw". Operacja Rolling Thunder W '''1964 roku Amerykanie chcąc zniszczyć wietnamskie bazy zaopatrzeniowe rozpoczęli operację bombardowania wschodniego Laosu. 2 marca 1965 roku Amerykanie rozpoczęli zmasowane bombardowania Wietnamu Północnego w ramach operacji Rolling Thunder, akcja ta trwała aż do października 1968 roku. W pierwszym etapie operacji Rolling Thunder zastosowano samoloty Republic F-105D Thunderchief z towarzyszącą osłoną myśliwców F-100 Super Sabre w celu zniszczenia głównych dróg i linii kolejowych m.in. strategicznego mostu Ham Rong nad rzeką Ma. Walki o most trwały z przerwami przez 7 następnych lat, w tym czasie północnowietnamskie MiG-17 uzyskiwały przewagę w lokalnej bitwie powietrznej o prowincję Thanh Hóa. Dopiero wprowadzenie przez armię amerykańską nowych samolotów F-4 Phantom i naprowadzanych laserowo bomb Paveway I (900-1400 kg) doprowadziło do ostatecznego zniszczenia mostu 13 maja 1972 roku. W międzyczasie, w kwietniu 1965 podjęto decyzję o zastosowaniu bombowców dalekiego zasięgu B-52 startujących z bazy wojskowej Anderson na wyspie Guam. Ich pierwszym celem były bazy Wietkongu w prowincji Binh Duong w Wietnamie Południowym. Mimo iż zrzucono 1275 ton bomb, każda o wadze 337 kg, nie uzyskano satysfakcjonujących efektów dodatkowo tracąc 5 maszyn. Niedługo potem wprowadzono do walki zmodyfikowane bombowce B-52D (łączna ilość bomb jednorazowo przenoszonych wynosiła 108 sztuk, o przeciętnej całkowitej wadze 27-36 ton). Do maja 1967 roku B-52D zrzuciły na cele w Wietnamie Południowym 200 000 ton bomb. Ogólnie od 1965 do 1973 bombowce B-52 wykonały 126 615 lotów, w tym 98 000 na Wietnam Północny, zrzucając ok. 2 633 035 ton bomb różnego typu., m.in. specjalne bomby rozrywające (tzw. bomby kulkowe i ananasowe). Równocześnie podczas całej akcji Rolling Thunder prowadzono również intensywne ataki lotnicze przeciwko siłom komunistycznym na terytorium Wietnamu Południowego. Tu podczas nalotów dywanowych na masową skalę stosowano napalm i defolianty, aby zniszczyć dżunglę, która była oparciem partyzantki wietnamskiej. Następstwem zastosowania silnie trującej substancji Agent Orange, stało się w ciągu następnych lat choroba i inwalidztwo miliona Wietnamczyków oraz 100 000 żołnierzy amerykańskich.thumb|280px|Bombardowanie przy użyciu bomb napalmowych Nasilające się ataki amerykańskie stopniowo traciły swoją skuteczność, gdyż od 1968 roku partyzanci Wietkongu znali wcześniej cele bombardowań oraz kierunki wielu operacji armii amerykańskiej i zwykle ewakuowali się przed mającymi nastąpić uderzeniami. Informacje te przekazywane były partyzantom północnowietnamskim z komórek rozpoznania elektronicznego radzieckiego wywiadu wojskowego GRU. Dzięki informacjom agenta KGB Johna Anthony'ego Walkera, wysokiego oficera łączności ze sztabu dowódcy floty okrętów podwodnych na Atlantyku (COMSUBLANT, ang. Commander Submarine Force US Atlantic Fleet), GRU wszedł w posiadanie w styczniu 1968 listy kodów szyfrujących do urządzenia kryptograficznego KL-47. Dzięki temu GRU odczytało w następnych kilku latach ponad 1 milion amerykańskich szyfrogramów m.in. wszystkich rozkazów dotyczących nalotów na Wietnam Północny pochodzących bezpośrednio od Dowódcy Sił Pacyfiku (CINCPAC, ang. Commander in Chief Pacific) oraz szczegóły wielu celów operacji wojskowych. Walker przekazywał informacje KGB i GRU praktycznie do 19 maja 1985 roku, kiedy został zdemaskowany przez FBI i aresztowany pod zarzutem szpiegostwa, za swoją działalność otrzymywał od radzieckiego wywiadu finansowe wynagrodzenie, a w uznaniu zasług otrzymał tytuł admirała floty radzieckiej. Radziecki generał KGB, Borys Aleksandrowicz Sołomatin, oficer prowadzący i nadzorujący Walkera powiedział iż był on "najważniejszym szpiegiem kiedykolwiek zwerbowanym przez KGB". Z kolei inny wysoki oficer KGB, Witalij Jurczenko stwierdził, zwracając się do Amerykanów po zakończeniu wojny, iż "działalność Walkera była najważniejszą sprawą w historii KGB. Bez niego nie moglibyśmy odczytać milionów waszych wiadomości. Gdyby między nami wybuchła wojna, wygralibyśmy ją". Program Feniks W ramach zorganizowanego i finansowanego przez amerykańską CIA programu Feniks (ang. Phoenix), wdrażanego od początku lat 60-tych i wymierzonego w quasi-wywiadowczą strukturę dywersyjną Wietkongu funkcjonującą w Wietnamie Południowym i krajach ościennych (Laos i Kambodża), nazywaną przez CIA Infrastrukturą Wietkongu (ang. VCI, Viet Cong Infrastructure), tylko w 1969 roku zamordowano (zwykle po długotrwałych torturach, bez sądu i śledztwa) 6187 domniemanych zwolenników i członków NFW, 8515 uwięziono, a 4832 przekonano do przejścia na stronę Wietnamu Południowego. Ujawnienie, że w ramach programu torturowano i zgładzono tysiące, często niewinnych, ludzi (oskarżonych niejednokrotnie np. w wyniku waśni sąsiedzkich czy spraw o długi o sympatyzowanie z NFW) zakończyło się głośnym skandalem międzynarodowym. Program Feniks przyniósł w latach 60-tych zadowalające rezultaty w Laosie, gdzie zlikwidowano wielu agentów KGB z tzw. pierwszego zarządu głównego (wywiad zagraniczny) funkcjonujących w strukturach Wietkongu, oraz innych doradców wywiadowczych z Pathet Lao i Chińskiej Republiki Ludowej (CHRL). Akcja była na tyle skuteczna iż ówczesny dyrektor KGB, Władimir Jefimowicz Siemieczastny, wyznaczył nagrodę 50 tysięcy dolarów w złocie za ujęcie lub zamordowanie szefa programu Feniks na początku''' lat 60-tych''' agenta CIA Johna L. Lee. W celu likwidacji domniemanych członków VCI w terenie, zwykle otaczano podejrzaną wioskę i po przeszukaniu zwykle przymusowo przesiedlano ludność do tzw. wiosek strategicznych. W przypadku prób samowolnego opuszczenia wioski lub napotkania kogokolwiek w strefie ogłoszonej za objętą działaniami wojennymi, otwierano ogień. Celem zniszczenia baz zaopatrzeniowych komunistycznej partyzantki w rejonach objętych jej działaniami żołnierze amerykańscy masowo palili wsie i chaty, mordowali lub zmuszali ludność wiejską do migracji do miast dopuszczając się przy tym wielu rabunków i gwałtów. Ofensywa Tet Punktem zwrotnym był rok''' 1968''' – Ofensywa Tet. 30 stycznia (Nowy Rok według kalendarza chińskiego) siły komunistyczne złamały niepisane zawieszenie broni atakując najważniejsze bazy oraz dążyły do przeniesienia walk do miast – walki objęły Sajgon. Między innymi ciężkie walki toczyły się o "miasto cesarskie" – Huế, gdzie amerykańska piechota morska, wraz z armią Republiki Wietnamu (ARVN) stawiała opór komunistom. Po zdobyciu miasta siły Wietkongu oraz armii Wietnamu Północnego dokonały masakry ludności cywilnej, w większości osób z wyższym wykształceniem, a także wszystkich pracowników cywilnej administracji. Oblicza się, że w ciągu 24 dni sprawowania kontroli zamordowano 3-4,5 tys. cywilów, pomiędzy którymi znajdowali się także obywatele francuscy, amerykańscy i zachodnioniemieccy. thumb|250px|Mapa działań w trakcie ofensywy Tet Ofensywa Tet była porażką komunistów z czysto wojskowego punktu widzenia, mimo ogromnego wsparcia wojskowego z ZSRR i Chińskiej Republiki Ludowej (CHRL) w postaci sprzętu i doradców wojskowych (przebywających na stałe w Wietnamie Północnym) – ZSRR zainstalował w Wietnamie Północnym rakiety przeciwlotnicze, zaopatrywał lotnictwo Wietnamu Północnego w samoloty np. MiG-17 czy MiG-21, czołgi np. T-55, szkolił na terytorium ZSRR pilotów północnowietnamskich oraz dostarczał Wietkongowi broń produkowaną w krajach satelickich np. Czechosłowacji (CSRS) i samym ZSRR np. karabin automatyczny AK. Wietnam Północny (DRW) dysponował także przewagą wywiadowczą (Wietkong znał daty i cele wszystkich nalotów amerykańskich i wielu operacji wojskowych). Ponadto Chińska Republika Ludowa (CHRL) dostarczała Wietnamowi Północnemu dziesiątki tysięcy robotników do pracy w przemyśle i specjalistów różnych dziedzin, aby zwiększyć w ten sposób nabór Wietnamczyków do północnowietnamskiej armii. Mimo to Wietkong nie był w stanie uzyskać znaczącej militarnej przewagi zarówno przed jak i w czasie Ofensywy Tet. Kampania okazała się jednak wielkim sukcesem psychologicznym i propagandowym – skala ataków dała do zrozumienia amerykańskiej opinii publicznej że oficjalne komunikaty rządu amerykańskiego o przebiegu wojny były zdecydowanie zbyt optymistyczne. Stało się jasne że trzy lata obecności setek tysięcy żołnierzy amerykańskich w Wietnamie nie zdołało pokonać komunistycznych partyzantów. W wyniku tego nastąpił gwałtowny spadek zaufania i poparcia dla administracji prezydenta Johnsona. Wojna propagandowa Na nastawienie amerykańskiej opinii publicznej wpływała także w niemałym stopniu międzynarodowa kampania dezinformacyjna prowadzona przez ZSRR – wywiad radziecki KGB sponsorował wiele organizacji, partii politycznych a także poszczególnych dziennikarzy krytycznie wypowiadających się o amerykańskiej interwencji w Wietnamie. KGB całkowicie kontrolowało takie organizacje międzynarodowe jak np. Światową Radę Pokoju (WPC, ang. World Peace Council), kierowaną przez indyjskiego komunistę Romesha Chandra. WPC utrzymywało swoich przedstawicieli w siedzibach ONZ w Nowym Jorku i Genewie oraz w paryskim UNESCO, wywierając niemały wpływ na kształtowanie opinii publicznej i nastrojów społecznych w odniesieniu do wojny w Wietnamie. thumb|left|280pxW tym samym czasie, na przełomie marca i kwietnia 1968 amerykańscy wojskowi zażądali zwiększenia amerykańskich sił w Wietnamie o 206 tys. żołnierzy (czemu sprzeciwił się zdecydowanie amerykański minister skarbu, Henry Fowler, głównie z uwagi na konieczność ograniczenia wydatków krajowych i cięcia w innych wydatkach na obronność) oraz inwazji Laosu i Kambodży, co było nie do zaakceptowania przez amerykańską opinię publiczną. Zdając sobie sprawę z porażki swojej polityki w Wietnamie oraz coraz wyraźniej rysującego się konfliktu z władzą amerykańskiego świata mediów ze Wschodniego Wybrzeża, któremu Johnson zarzucał wypaczenie prawdy o Ofensywie Tet (kampanię tę przedstawiano w mass mediach jako wielką porażkę sił amerykańskich porównywalną do przegranej przez Francuzów bitwy pod Dien Bien Phu) prezydent ogłosił na wiosnę 1968 '''roku, że nie będzie ponownie kandydował w wyborach prezydenckich na jesieni. Podczas tego roku większość społeczeństwa amerykańskiego doszła do wniosku, że zaangażowanie się w Wietnamie było tragiczną pomyłką i powinno zostać jak najszybciej zakończone. Poparcie dla polityki Johnsona w odniesieniu do wojny wietnamskiej wynosiło 40% pod koniec '''1967, ale w marcu 1968 gwałtownie spadło do 26%. W tym czasie aż 78% obywateli USA było przekonanych iż rząd nie potrafi rozwiązać trudnej sytuacji związanej z konfliktem, nie wiedząc jednak czy armia amerykańska powinna zostać czy wycofać się z Wietnamu. W istocie aż do 31 października 1968, kiedy to Johnson ogłosił wstrzymanie bombardowań Wietnamu Północnego i wyraził gotowość do rozmów pokojowych z rządem w Hanoi oraz wyborów prezydenckich w listopadzie, które wygrał Richard Nixon, jedynie 20% Amerykanów opowiadało się jednoznacznie za natychmiastowym wycofaniem się wojsk z Wietnamu. Wybory prezydenckie wygrał Nixon, w dużej mierze dzięki obietnicom, że będzie starał się szybko zakończyć udział Ameryki w konflikcie. W rzeczywistości jednak Nixon, zdecydowany przeciwnik socjalizmu, uważał że gwałtowne wycofanie wojsk amerykańskich z Wietnamu i wynikające z tego nieuchronne zwycięstwo komunistów byłoby zbyt dużym ciosem dla prestiżu Ameryki. Dlatego zdecydował się szukać "pokoju z honorem", czyli formuły, która pozwalałaby najpierw zmniejszyć, a potem zakończyć amerykański udział w wojnie tak by nie wyglądała ona na amerykańską porażkę. Zbrodnia wojenna w My Lai 16 marca 1968 roku głośnym echem na świecie odbiła się masakra wioski My Lai w Wietnamie Południowym dokonana przez amerykańskich żołnierzy.thumb|280px|Ofiarami zbrodni My Lai byli cywile, w tym wiele kobiet i dzieci Wioska znajdowała się niedaleko stolicy prowincji, miasta Quang Ngai - po ostrzale w kierunku amerykańskiego oddziału, z rozkazu dowodzącego nim por. Williama Calleya dokonano tam masakry 347, lub według innych szacunków 507 cywilnych mieszkańców, w większości starszych ludzi, kobiet, dzieci a nawet niemowląt. Kobiety były w brutalny sposób gwałcone, a następnie mordowane przez amerykańskich żołnierzy, część ludności torturowano lub spalono żywcem w chatach. Mimo późniejszego procesu (oskarżono 15 oficerów, a na Calleya został wydany wyrok dożywotniego pozbawienia wolności za morderstwo z premetydacją, uchylony przez prezydenta Nixona) sprawcy ostatecznie nie zostali ukarani, nie licząc kilkuletniego więzienia dla oficera dowodzącego masakrą, który po odejściu prezydenta Nixona, został w 1974 roku zwolniony. Zbrodnię wojenną ujawniono dopiero w 1969 roku i do połowy''' 1970 roku''' przesłuchano prawie 400 świadków w tej sprawie. Walki w Kambodży i Laosie 17 marca 1970 w Kambodży, król Norodom Sihanouk (który tolerował okupację części kraju przez Wietkong oraz wspierał w latach następnych Czerwonych Khmerów), został obalony w wyniku przewrotu wojskowego, kiedy to przebywał w Moskwie na rozmowach z komunistami radzieckimi. Przejęcie władzy przez wrogich komunistom wojskowych z gen. Lon Nolem na czele skłoniło Wietkong do ofensywy przeciw słabej armii kambodżańskiej. Działania Wietkongu zagroziły stolicy kraju, Phnom Penh. W odpowiedzi 30 kwietnia 1970 r. chcąc wesprzeć oddziały Lon Nola oraz zniszczyć bazy zaopatrzeniowe Wietkongu armia Południowego Wietnamu oraz wojska USA wkroczyły na kontrolowany przez Wietkong rejon Kambodży. Głównym efektem trwającej dwa miesiące operacji było ocalenie rządów Lon Nola, które zostały obalone dopiero przez Czerwonych Khmerów pięć lat później. W 1971 r., w ramach operacji Lam Son 719, armia Wietnamu Południowego w liczebności 20 tys. żołnierzy (później wsparta dodatkowymi 10 tys.; lądowe siły amerykańskie miały zakaz przekraczania granicy) – przy wsparciu lotnictwa USA, dokonała inwazji Laosu w celu zniszczenia stacjonującej tam 50 tys. armii północnowietnamskiej, wspomaganej przez 17 tys. siły Pathet Lao. Armia Wietnamu Północnego stacjonująca w Laosie, z zamiarem zaatakowania Wietnamu Południowego – zgromadziła siły uderzeniowe dysponujące 18 tys. ton sprzętu wojskowego (w tym czołgi, działa przeciwlotnicze i artylerię) i zaopatrzenia. Ataki wojsk Wietnamu Południowego skoncentrowały się w rejonie szlaku Ho Chi Mina na terytorium Laosu, w odległości 35 km od granicy i kluczowej bazy zaopatrzeniowej Wietkongu w miejscowości Tchepone, która została zniszczona. Mimo początkowych sukcesów, siłom inwazyjnym udało się jedynie na kilka miesięcy rozbić infrastrukturę Wietkongu w Laosie, z tego punktu widzenia ofensywa była porażką. Straty wyniosły 176 amerykańskich żołnierzy, 42 zaginionych w akcji (ang. MIA, Missing in Action) i 1 942 rannych. Wietnam Południowy stracił odpowiednio 6 tys ludzi. W czasie ofensywy zginęło 13,5 tys. żołnierzy Wietkongu i Pathet Lao, lub według strony północnowietnamskiej straty ARVN miały wynieść prawie dwa razy więcej żołnierzy od oficjalnych strat poniesionych przez Wietkong. Na wiosnę 1972 siły i infrastruktura Wietkongu i Pathet Lao w Laosie były praktycznie odbudowane i gotowe do działań ofensywnych. Koniec wojny Od 1969 toczyły się w Paryżu rokowania pokojowe Stanów Zjednoczonych z rządem północnowietnamskim zakończone podpisaniem paryskich układów pokojowych w styczniu 1973. Po roku 1969 USA rozpoczęły proces stopniowego wycofywania swoich oddziałów, który zakończył się po podpisaniu układu w Paryżu w marcu 1973. W tym samym czasie Stany Zjednoczone podjęły ogromne wysiłki by wzmocnić armię Południowego Wietnamu (ARVN), przekazując jej duże ilości uzbrojenia i zaopatrzenia, w procesie zwanym "wietnamizacją". Wysiłki te przyniosły efekty, gdy w 1972 ARVN, z minimalnym udziałem amerykańskich sił lądowych lecz dalej z silnym amerykańskim wsparciem lotniczym, zdołał odeprzeć poważną ofensywę sił komunistycznych. Równolegle lotnictwo USA przeprowadziło zmasowane naloty na Hanoi i Hajfong. "Wyczyścimy cętkę tygrysa" oznajmiło dowództwo armii południowowietnamskiej rozpoczynając operacje zaczepne przeciw partyzantom – przyniosły one ograniczone rezultaty a pod kontrolą NFW nadal znajdowało się 50% terytorium. W ciągu kolejnych kilkunastu miesięcy względnego spokoju Wietnam Północny (DRW) prowadził intensywne przygotowania do ostatecznej ofensywy. Na terytorium Wietnamu Południowego przerzucono między innymi ponad 140 tysięcy żołnierzy, 400 czołgów i wielkie ilości zaopatrzenia i amunicji (pochodzące głównie z dostaw z ZSRR i CHRL). Dodatkowo ZSRR przekazał znaczne kwoty na pomoc gospodarczą i wojskową dla Wietnamu Północnego – w latach 1969-1973 socjalistyczny rząd w Hanoi otrzymał kolejno 1,82 mld dolarów i 1,12 mld dolarów. W tym samym czasie Stany Zjednoczone, z powodu nacisku politycznego przeciwników zaangażowania w Wietnamie poważnie ograniczyły wydatki na zaopatrzenie dla armii Południowego Wietnamu (w 1973 kwota wsparcia wyniosła jeszcze 2,3 mld dolarów, a w połowie 1974 zaledwie 1,1 mld). W wyniku tego armia ta, zbudowana na modę amerykańską, a więc wymagająca ogromnych i nieprzerwanych dostaw zaopatrzenia i amunicji, utraciła dużą część swojej efektywności – szwankował także system dystrybucji zaopatrzenia, co powodowało, iż posiadane zapasy sprzętu, amunicji i benzyny w 1975 r. były niewystarczające. Dodatkowo światowy kryzys paliwowy zwiększył ceny benzyny czterokrotnie, ograniczając w istotny sposób rezerwy paliwowe i ich dostępność. Poważnie podupadło morale armii, zwiększało się bezrobocie wskutek wycofania się 350 tys. Amerykanów i inflacja, szerzyła się korupcja i dezercje. thumb|239pxW marcu 1975 rozpoczął się ostateczny atak armii północnowietnamskiej. Było to już po aferze Watergate i ustąpieniu prezydenta Richarda Nixona. Niektórzy historycy twierdzą, że gdyby Nixon pozostał u władzy, to z dużym prawdopodobieństwem Stany Zjednoczone dałyby przynajmniej wsparcie lotnicze siłom ARVN, dzięki temu dając jej szansę powtórzyć sukces z 1972. Pod słabym przywództwem tymczasowej administracji Geralda Forda takie posunięcie nie wchodziło w grę. Bez amerykańskiego wsparcia lotniczego sytuacja ARVN była beznadziejna mimo że posiadała przewagę w ludziach i sprzęcie nad przeciwnikiem w stosunku 1 miliona żołnierzy ARVN wspieranych przez 2000 czołgów i pojazdów opancerzonych 500 samolotów bojowych i 1500 śmigłowców do 300 tysięcy żołnierzy i partyzantów NFW wspieranych przez kilkaset czołgów, ale bez lotnictwa. 25 marca komuniści zajęli Huế. W kwietniu generał Van Thieu podał się do dymisji i wyemigrował, a ARVN uległa rozkładowi. 30 kwietnia praktycznie bez walk padł Sajgon. Republika Wietnamu (RW) przestała istnieć. Skutki wojny Wojna w Wietnamie była pierwszą przegraną wojną w amerykańskiej historii i jako taka poważnie zachwiała w społeczeństwie amerykańskim pewność siebie i wiarę we własne możliwości. Była drugą co do wielkości wojną w historii USA co do poniesionych wydatków i trzecią co do strat w ludziach. Przez następne dwadzieścia lat w amerykańskiej polityce istniał "syndrom Wietnamu", czyli niechęć do angażowania sił amerykańskich w jakiekolwiek długotrwałe działania zbrojne w krajach Trzeciego Świata. W Stanach Zjednoczonych wojna wywoływała ostre konflikty społeczne. Działania w Wietnamie wymagały powiększenia wielkości armii o dodatkowy milion żołnierzy. Powiększenie zakresu poboru i rosnące straty w Wietnamie prowadziły do masowego uchylania się od obowiązkowej służby wojskowej (ucieczki do Kanady i Meksyku, i potajemnie na Kubę (RK)). 20 tysięcy osób znalazło się w sytuacji ukrywających się dezerterów, a około tysiąc osadzono w więzieniach. Wśród żołnierzy walczących w Wietnamie szerzyła się narkomania. W 1971 liczba wojskowych hospitalizowanych w szpitalach z powodu przedawkowania narkotyków znacznie przewyższała liczbę rannych w walce. Według oficjalnych danych służby medycznej armii USA, 30% powracających z Wietnamu weteranów cierpiało na długotrwałe problemy psychiczne (PTSD), a 20% przejściowo, ogromna część powracających żołnierzy została inwalidami. Zaostrzyły się też konflikty między bogatymi i biednymi warstwami społeczeństwa, jako że poborowi pochodzili w większości z tych ostatnich. Studenci, a więc dzieci bogatszej części społeczeństwa, nie podlegali poborowi do wojska. Brutalnie rozpędzano masowe demonstracje antywojenne. Przykładem była masakra na uniwersytecie w Kencie, gdzie w 1970 roku Gwardia Narodowa zastrzeliła 4 demonstrujących studentów. Wydarzenia te wstrząsnęły USA. Dochodzenie komisji senackiej USA zakwestionowało rzekomy atak na USS Maddox z 4 sierpnia 1964 i ujawniło nowe nieznane wcześniej okoliczności potyczki z 2 sierpnia 1964. Postawiło w nowym świetle incydent w Zatoce Tonkińskiej – oficjalny powód przystąpienia USA do eskalacji działań zbrojnych. Duża część społeczeństwa amerykańskiego doszła do wniosku, że działania wojsk amerykańskich w Wietnamie są nielegalne lub wręcz zbrodnicze. To doprowadziło do ogromnego spadku zaufania do sił zbrojnych i instytucji rządowych. Konflikty te miały wpływ na reorganizację armii amerykańskiej, która została całkowicie uzawodowiona w okresie rządów prezydenta Nixona i jego następców. Kategoria:Wojny Kategoria:Działania zbrojne